Dawn
by Gabrielle.Rickman.Snape
Summary: A girl of hardly understand the consequences of her actions. But at 16 she can be aware, right? But don't seems so when she gives her body in order to reach her heart's deep desire, but this desire becomes a reality very difficult to stand when she is completely alone.
1. The background history

The characters of Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.

The 'new' characters in the magical world are originally mine and are themselves the product of a mind who loves the world that JKR gave us. This is a purely entertainment.

**Prologue **

The background history

A woman with blond hair, slender figure, small stature, blue eyes, upturned nose, thin cheeks, long legs, small waist in short of great beauty, spinning in what seemed to be the stay of a large mansion, where the furniture were cherry and fine silver ornaments. She seemed restless; rather annoying actually, the highlight was a small bottle in her left hand she held firmly. Suddenly a sound at the entrance warned her that her husband had finally come home, in a few seconds he was at her sight with a curious look at the attitude of his wife. Without waiting for the questioning she spoke.

-"I'm pregnant but do not want it. You know I never wanted to have kids."

-"Alessandra, is it true what my ears hear?" -He asked incredulously in his head remotely thought that confession of his wife before marriage not to want children would be only a momentary whim, but now he realize that he was blinded to reality.

."It is Maurice, I do not want this child"- the wife very seriously reaffirmed, touching her belly.

- "Not even for me? Is my child and if you really love you as you preach you will not end it." –severed the husband

- "Do you really want to become a father?" -Unanswered question of her husband's argument. - "Because only for you I would do it, you know well that I do not want to do the same thing that my mother made me, abandoning the care of servants."

-"I want to become a father yes, and you can correct the error of your mother." - Argued persuasively.

-"I can't correct anything Maurice because my heart still is blinded by resentment I have for my mother. So I hope you to be a father."- added before turning and returning to the master room. After that little conversation Alessandra continued her pregnancy without great joy but resigned, it was the child of the man she loved so she just obliged. Maurice for his part was happy; since he was young he wanted to become father because he was the sole heir of a considerable fortune and he wanted that when his life end, his fortune to be enjoyed by their children. Since the birth of their daughter Maurice became a loving father, the baby girl was the apple of his eye, it seemed as perfect as I had ever seen. She and his wife were the best of his life. Contrary to Alessandra, who continued to struggle with her past.

-"Alessandra, love, the baby cries, she is hungry."- Maurice said gently trying to wake his wife who slept beside her.

Changing position in bed, muttered. – "Call the servant to feed her."

-Alessandra, the baby is still very small, you still need to feed her.- claimed somewhat desperate to repeat the same sentence as usual.

-"Just because it's your daughter, bring her from the crib please."- said, sitting up and opening her nightgown.

-"It is also yours."- replied tired, handing the baby to her mother for her to feed her.

-O-

The same day she and her husband agreed that it was time to stop breastfeeding the baby; Alessandra meditated long on options that she could take. Finally she reached the decision that she did not want any more children so she turned to her former colleague, but this was flatly refused, so she had no other to attend his former Potions professor with a bad pretext, the problem or the advantage is that the old Slughorn believed it.

-"I know you are a qualified man and that is why I come to you, professor. My pregnancy was very delicate and nearly died when giving birth."- Lied Alessandra.- "The last thing I want is that my daughter grown motherless if I get back pregnant. Therefore I need to take an infertility potion, whether it's expensive, but I will pay you whatever. My only wish is to avoid get pregnant again and die, because you must know that once conceived I will never interrupt it." -She said trying to convince the mand, who listened mortified.

-"Alessandra..."- 'he said in a shocked tone, staring at her a couple of minutes before answering the request. – "Do you know that the _anti genesis_ lasts very long and you cannot conceive again until you drink the reverse potion, or until the effect ends?"

-"I know a teacher, so it is perfect for me; actually need two doses, because when the first one effect expire, I will drink immediately the second doses. I repeat do not want to leave my family."

-"My dear, I should not grant this, sounds very unscrupulous."- He pointed not so convinced of yielding to the request of his former student.

-"Perhaps you would think so, professor; and I do not blame you. Really is a decision that cost me a lot but I prefer not to have more children to die in the next game and let my daughter orphaned and widowed my Maurice."

-"If you put it that way, although I do not like the idea very much, I will help you my child." -Said Slughorn resignedly. - "Only promise me never, ever will drink the second dose before the expiration date of the first, because otherwise you will be barren the rest of your days".

-"I promise you, if it's necessary I will make an unbreakable vow."- suggested almost happy because the man had already accepted.

-"I would never accept someone taking such a dangerous oath my dear Alessandra, but your willingness to, made me think I can trust you. I will make the two doses but please after I give them you, don't mention it to anyone that I helped you, though for a good cause not everyone will think so."

-"Nobody will know, I promise."- said the woman. When she received the two bottles of the potion, immediately drank one and kept one in her pocket, thanking her former professor, and rewarded him with a substantial sum; she left the temporary residence. She returned home that day as if nothing had happened; she hid the bottle left in her room, where she literally forgot it.

-o-

After that day time for Maurice passed too fast, not so much for his wife. The truth was that although Alessandra did not like the idea of being a mother for her ghosts, each passing day and the baby girl became more similar with the beauty of her husband, Alessandra 'enjoyed' more having her around. It seemed strange but something inside her began to grow as an innate affection with the baby girl. A few months before her three years the little one get ill with pneumonia, Maurice was quite concerned and did not take off from the room of his daughter. The surprising thing for his wife and himself was that the little girl called urgently requiring the presence of her 'mom'. Reluctant the mother entered the room that was painted all pink, finding her daughter in bed covered with an elegant pearl-colored quilt. Coughing, Alessandra listened.- "mummy…" the little girl reached her arms to her mother, even if herself was surprised by the request because typically her daughter was more attached to her father, she approached the bed, where lay beside her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. After several minutes, she felt her dress wet where it lay the head of her daughter. A bit worried Alessandra touched the delicate face of the girl.

- "Why are you crying?"-Questioned intrigued, she did not understand the reason for those tears.

-"Mommy, Why don't you love me?"- said the little girl, hugging her with all the force she had.

Those words filled with sadness, pronounced by the little girl in her arms, were what was needed to remove the barriers between herself, her past and her affection for her daughter, who she refused to feel, for fear of repeating the error of his own mother. –"Alessa, don't say that. I'm not a good mother and I know, but never repeat that, because I do love you little one."- Alessandra answered as a couple of big tears rolled down her cheeks, even more strongly she embraced her daughter until she fell asleep in her arms.

-"I cannot believe all the damage I've done in so little time. Just three years and I made you the damage that my mother made me in a lifetime. Now more than ever I understand not wanting to have children, I was not born for this. I have already make you believe I don't love you but the reality is that I were never taught what was to have a loving mother, how I can I expect to be a good mother to you? But in present you're here and you don't deserve to suffer for my past, no more than what you've been suffering with my indifference. From now on I'll try to overcome my demons and make you happy." – Alessandra promised to her daughter even if the little girl was already sleeping in her mother arms.

The day of the fourth birthday of the little Alessa, her parents made a great feast which was unusual and strange to her, had said it was an important day, in fact his uncle, 'Dolphus' had claimed that if behaved with the visits he would give a very expensive doll, pretty excited Alessa promised to be good. The party was attended by unknown persons but those who caught his eye were a woman and a man 'blondies' with a child, surprised to see the boy, she ran to her mom's room but not found her there. As every child, little Alessa began to look around taking advantage of adults absence, because they always prevented her from 'play'. After several minutes of adventure, she found in a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe of her mom a nice bottle with a pink liquid that immediately called her attention, with innate curiosity thinking it was a sort of sweet she drank the entire content. When there was not a single drop in the bottle, Alessa felt pain in her belly which disappeared several seconds after; taking this discomfort as a sign that she had done very wrong to take the bottle that was hidden in the 'treasures' of her mom, She left the bottle where she had found it and ran out of there. She almost stamped with the owner of the potion; her mother asked why she was inside rather than with guests. Choosing not to respond with the truth for fear of being scolded, little Alessa used as a pretext the first reason that led her there and asked who were 'blondes' and why did they were at home. Alessandra with a smile, explain that adults were the parents of the boy and if all went well, when both grow, the little boy would be her husband. After ten minutes asking questions about what was a husband, being happy with the answers Alessa returned with her guests and behaved adorably. A day after her birthday her uncle appeared with a large package in his arms and gave it to her telling her that she had been such a good girl and deserved it, and remarking her that she has to be thankful to him cause thanks to him her life would be full of luxuries. Little Alessa thanked even if she was a bit confused about her uncle´s speech. Not even Alessandra, let alone Maurice learned that the day of the engagement of their daughter, her had drunk a potion that would change drastically her life several years later.

-o-

The following years were not very different for Russenberg heiress, her father and her mother loved but did not show much. It was so with displays of affection not so common by her mother, due attention by both Alessa grew into a beautiful girl, intelligent but somewhat reserved. The day a gray owl brought the letter from Hogwarts both parents congratulated her, she was proud, make your dream come true would study to become a powerful witch. Her first time at the school was a revelation for her because although it had been in the same house as her uncle and her mother, she had a thousand times rather be in the house which belonged to his father, Ravenclaw. However resignation became a member of the Slytherin house where they adapted very easily but if watched closely, someone would notice that she seemed to be like their peers, more in the background was something that no other Sly, had respect for other and belong to the house belonged. Was a fact that no one knew her thoroughly, her two friends Christine and Evangeline, but the first was the closest, both were her only contact with her housemates and peers in general, actually she maintained a warm relationship with their teachers than with the rest of her housemates, except for her two friends obviously.

The blonde, Christine met her at the first class of first-degree herbology aggressive plant where a spit in the face and while all her classmates teased her, Alessa after removing a small smile that came over, offered her a handkerchief. Christine doubtful but still considered her the ridicule of the class; rejecting help from the only one who had pity on an option she did not seem significant. At the next day breakfast Alessa sat next to a couple of guys on higher grade that talked about Quidditch, when the blond girl attacked by the strange plant of the day before asked permission to sit beside her. Raising the shoulders and giving her a friendly smile. The blonde tried to break the ice a little posing that Christine Genève was her name, Alessa remember had heard that name before but did not say anything about it, then keeping her curiosity. Since that breakfast presentations both became friends.

Her encounter with Evangeline was not so fortunate coincidence, Evangeline was a year older than Christine and herself, however since Alessa arrived at school both began a quiet insane competition to be the best, no one knew of the rivalry between them more than Christine's own. One day Evangeline earned five points for the house, the next Alessa earned ten, if one received recognition the other struggle to receive one, at the end of the course both were the best indoor and competed only with the Ravenclaw house. Early in the second year of Alessa received news that her paternal grandmother had finally died after years of disastrous illness, Christine still had not returned from celebrating the birthday of her father, so she had no one to tell her off. Alessa was alone in the common room, as all were having dinner, and failed to contain the tears and wept for several minutes in silence, even she felt a hand on her shoulder, turned around and scared found that it was her 'archrival'. Upset was about to yell her to leave when it delivered a speech that would never forget. - "It is true that we are always competing to be the best. But you know, everything I do because deep down I'd be like you. You have money but you never presume because you know it´s not everything, unlike me that I prefer it before many things. You are more beautiful and get good grades without killing yourself days and nights for them. However I killed myself to follow your steps…. I don't know why are you crying but remember: it must not be so bad, even if it's death, all our time comes." - Wise words at a difficult time, at least that words helped her with the pain to become lighter, arriving the next morning Christine told him what happened, surprised and confused apologized for not having been there for her and with some reluctance agreed that it was not so bad idea to have Evangeline 'near'.

Evangeline and Alessa not stopped competing to be the best, truth is that since that afternoon was now a healthy and fair competition, each accepted the victory of another and it was until the last day she remained at Hogwarts.

The school for Alessa, Evangeline and Christine was fun despite popular belief, 'Less' and 'Eva' were very good at what they set while 'Chrissy' was wearing elegant clothes and helping her two friends to look good and attractive for boys, but no three needed it. The first to lose their virginity was Eva with a guy named Justin fairly handsome two degrees higher than all.

- "How was it? It's as good as the seventh grades count? Was he careful with you?"-Questioned the blonde too curious and somewhat morbid.

-"I will not lie, it hurts but if he is 'careful' pain disappears after a while and it becomes pleasurable." dyed with red cheeks.

- "So you enjoyed it? Tell us." Said Chrissie

-"I'm not going to tell details Christine! The only thing I can say is that after the first time, the second is "pancake"". - Said ending the conversation before she went to his room.

Chrissie followed with a very handsome boy quidditch player of the same age as Justin and although if it was not requested, details were told; 'Less' meanwhile not lost her virginity being in school, but almost with Frederick, cousin of Chrissy's quidditch player, member of Ravenclaw.

Soon the winter break in the fifth year came, the three of them left to their respective houses. Chrissy, very reluctantly, was to spend the second half of the holidays at Evangeline mansion because her parents would be visiting her sister in France, Alessa was also invited but decided to stay at her home. She did not know that she wouldn't return to school at the end of that period. The night before she boarded the train back to Hogwarts noticed a Mediwizard visited the mansion, intrigued by this She waited until he left the master room and intercepted him.

-Mediwizard, could you tell me what happens?

-"'I think you have the right after all Mrs. Russenberg is you mother. Mrs. Russenberg is in a precarious state of health and may take longer than a week to heal, if she overcomes this crisis. I suggest you do not stray from her, not for too long." - Said without explaining that disease was not the worst care and was shocked that it was Alessa did not have time to question him about details before he leave. Concerned decided not to return the next day. Not until her mother heal...

Alessandra completely healed three weeks after the first visit Mediwizard, however Alessa did not want to leave her side but this brought her and her parents consequences. A week passed and the Malfoys came to her mansion wanting to find out the reason why she had not returned to school at the end of the winter period or shortly thereafter. Maurice explained the situation and Lucius was pleased with the justification, however he demanded that the pre nuptial tests to be practiced in order to strengthen the commitment established eleven years ago.

The test results were not only surprising also for Alessa's family it was a disastrous new and for the Malfoy's it meant a great waste of time. The future spouses have not uttered a word while the patriarchs did not take it so diplomatically. From that day Russenberg's life was not the same, they not only lost millions on 'reward' the Malfoys, but some members of the upper class also had given them back. For the mother of Alessa, the situation wasn't better, had seen her daughter's future crumbled before her eyes in seconds and she crucified herself thinking that it was her fault for not accepting her pregnancy, she blamed herself in silence. Alessa was in shock; when she was little, playing dolls was her life and it was clear, at least for her, that she wanted to someday be mother and have many children. She had kept her longing in her heart for the right time, but now that tangibly that possibility was denied to her, that desire became an insane and foolish whim and like any teenager would do all in her power to get it.

- A - R - A - D - S -

After this chapter, some years passed, Alessa's life changed radically since that afternoon when she discovered some truth in her life and nothing was the same after that.

-a-

A/N. Ok guys, I have no Beta and I know that I probably need one, but I found the need highly inconvenient because I don't have an easy schedule (like the majority here) so I'll try it like this. English is NOT my mother language so I will have mistakes but you have to know that I'll work hard so the mistakes can be minimum, also I have clear that coherence in English language is pretty important... I'm sorry; I'm doing what is in my hands.


	2. Dawn

Chapter 1

**Dawn**

The potions master walked steadily through one of the less crowded corridors of Hogwarts, with a frown on his way wearily to the Director´s office. He knew deep down that if it was a matter not relevant he will curse the man, it was early morning and just that night had been sleeping for the first time in the week, things couldn't be better thought wryly just when he was in front the gargoyle that protects the office. He gave the password and waited until it moved upstairs. He knocked the door, receiving an immediate hit 'enter' by this.

"You called me, sir."

"Sorry to interrupted your dreams, I know how difficult it is for you to sleep but believe me if this may be not important I wouldn't have bothered you. - said the old man staring at his spy who held a breath before talk.

"I'm here, Albus, I would at least be informed of the reason so persuasive call."

"Sure, sure ... You'll see in the early hours of this day, a couple to be precise, there was an attack in north London, close to Diagon Alley. In the attack as expected there were several losses including the death of Maurice and Alessandra Russenberg, Alessa Russenberg parents, who as you well know, two years ago at the middle of the period left school because her mother fell ill. Unfortunately, her parents being killed, Alessa is on the street as their house was destroyed by the Death Eaters it can't be reconstructed until the Ministry decided what to do. I feel the need to ask you a huge favor.

- "What is it?" - The man asked, hoping not to listen what he was suspecting.

-"I need you to pick her and let her stay in your home."

- "Have you lost your mind? My place! Why not bring her to Hogwarts?"

-"Because I fear, Severus that Hogwarts is not the best place for her not right now. What Alessa needs now is to be in a place where she has no memories, an unknown place."

- "Then why not send her to Grimmauld Place?" – Snape demanded incredulous at what his ears were listening, really, the old man was losing his mind. What was next? Asking him to marry Tonks or Granger? Yuk! Just thinking on that possibility a chill run through his body

-" The Weasleys and the rest of the Order are practically living there; I don't want her to have contact with such a familiar environment, now that is what she lost. Which now needs Alessa is privacy and I can't find a more private place than Spinner 's End.

- "Is the only option?" –snapped the black haired man

-"Yes, unless you count as eligible option Bellatrix Lestrange, the wife Rodolphus Lestrange, third-degree cousin of her mother."

Defeated in argument and convinced the old man would have hundreds of reasons against it, finally said.- "Where do I find her?"

-"Kingsley is on the scene and is taking care of her, waiting for you."

-"I see that you had everything well planned, good evening sir.- criticized the spy as he turned undertaking road to the exit listening before 'I will be waiting news'. He snorted tired. That man would end with him, he had almost ended with his patience, would rather not think what may follow. He traveled the way he had come up to the huge gateway and crossed it disappearing and appearing in Diagon Alley, immediately saw the Dark Mark in nearby, and was soon followed in the right place. In silence swept the place until he found a couple of Aurors more continued its path until he found the head of Aurors in front of what could be seen were the remains of a small residence. Seeing Kingsley he gave a brief nod indicating that follow him, entered the house and Snape followed him stealthily, everything was burned and broken, miraculously still standing structure. Snape imitated black man steps until it is in what appeared to have functioned as a bedroom. In the corner was a mattress lying on the ground with a young woman on it, tears were falling down her cheeks like rain, she was humming something that sounded like a lullaby. Looking carefully at his side, on the ground lay a tiny crib, inside a shape that did not move…

-"Alessa, you need to get out of this, it is not safe. Professor Severus Snape is here, you will stay with him until we find you a new place." Said the Auror.

-"Quand est-that is finir tout, monsieur?" - Asked the young woman with solemn mood

-"I do not know, but hopefully soon, that's what everybody wants, but isn't so simple. You know that this is only part of the cost of the war".

-"Oui, je comprendre mais j'aurais voulu que avait rien de tout cela passé."

-"Nobody would have wanted your parents to die that way. It is time." - said Kingsley walking slowly to the young woman who in turn approached the cradle, embraced the slight bulge sticking it to hers chest and carefully stood up. Snape who watched the scene from the destroyed part of the room was thinking in what will he will do with which appears to be the body of a baby, but those thoughts went away in the very moment he heard a moan, sharpened his ear and listened the sound again... The creature was not dead, actually was alive, very alive remarked when listened how he o he, Snape wasn't sure, began to mourn with the full force of his little lungs. Kingsley placed a hand on the girl shoulder who accepted the gesture with a smile full of sadness in her face. They gave a few steps at the same time, second in which the girl cooed to the baby. Being close enough to Snape, he led a short nod to the Auror and removed the space between himself and the woman, before she could react Snape had placed an arm around him, sticking it to her and the baby, disappearing the three of them, transporting them to his old home in Spinner's End, as they appeared he recently released the girl, who lost her balance and nearly fell to the ground if it were not for the excellent reflections of the man beside her by knowing her stable he took her directly to a chair where practically he bounced her, and stepped away from more than five minutes.

Unexpectedly he return and was in front of her offering a hand which she accepted the dubiously at the contact. Snape helped her to her feet and took up what would be understood as her bedroom, opened the door, he gave her a little push to come in and pulled her into a sitting position in bed before finally spoke.- "As you well remember from you days in Slytherin, I'm not a patient man. I like my privacy, I hate the annoying brats noise, meals are served three times a day, the bath is unique in the house, my books are important so I want that at all times be in perfect condition, there are times when I get visits but no one should see you, you will refer to me as 'sir' or 'professor'. I hate impertinent people so do not act like one and be aware Miss Russenberg, I'm doing this because I was asked to, no because I like to do charity. Is that Understood?"

"Merci, Monsieur".

"I'll take that as a _yes_. Answer me something. Why do you speak in that language?"

"I grew up with my father speaking to me in French, sir. I wish Adrien could learn the few I know of it, c'est tout."

"Talk to the brat as you want but I don't want to hear you to answer me in that language. Is that clear?"

- "Parfaitement… Like crystal, Professor."

-"I have knowledge that nothing was left of your belongings so tomorrow we'll go buy some clothes."

-"I don´t want to cause more inconvenience, if you have some tablecloths that you don't use I can transfigure them into clothes, you only need to show me which ones."

"Do not talk nonsense, girl. We will go after breakfast. Now sleep." -Ordered the potions master, before closing the door behind him.

Alone with Adrien in her new room, the weight of reality finally fell on her shoulders. Not only she had just become an orphan but she has a big responsibility, and was in a house where was clearly not welcome. Things did not look any good... Wiping the tear that slipped down her cheek, she decided to settle in bed with the baby at her side, hugging him protectively, started singing a lullaby despite Adrien being asleep could surely listen it and feel calm and safe. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt sleep without realizing it, knowing nothing more until she heard a voice that seemed familiar, opening eyes frightened failing to recognize where was she, moved carelessly and fell off the bed giving a good hit, quickly got up and turned her look to the man standing in the doorway.- "I thought I said that the meals are served only three times a day, here is not a restaurant to eat whenever you want. Come down and eat breakfast, it's getting late."

Without waiting for some other indication Alessa put on her shoes which had been removed before climbing into bed, she managed a little her clothes and braided her hair with infinite speed, at the moment the baby awoke Alessa picked him up and calmed his crying as she descended downstairs to the kitchen. Once there she watched her ex professor reading the newspaper sitting right across from where was a plate and a cup, getting closer to the table saw something that didn't had an excellent view but smelled very good, so she sat down and ate her plate until finish it and then put the baby's mouth to feed him, he caught the bosom of his mother until he was satisfied, when the feeding finish, Alessa set the baby on her shoulder and made him greps to eliminate any possibility of colic. Once done it she put him back in her lap where this started playing with the ribbons of her dress, while it was amusing him Alessa hurried to finish the cup of tea and waiting for some indication.

Snape had heard the movements of the young, since she had left her room to when she had given up the last sip a cup of tea that he served her, arming himself with patience made the newspaper aside and fixed his eyes on the scene in front, the baby boy was happy playing with the laces of the dress making the neck of it more pronounced, she just grabbed with extreme tenderness of the child's hands and whispering things in _that_ language, noting his glare she just kept silent waiting for some indication. "About bloody time, come on." - He said motioning her to follow him, both at the fireplace, Snape stopped.- "The last thing we need is speculation or so onlookers, so you please get this traveling cloak and hide the child with it." - He told her that with disdain giving her a couple of minutes to accommodate the baby , his arm took her forcefully with him to enter the fire, once there he take a considerable fist of Flu dust and headed straight for the dead released Diagon. "We'll get clothes for you and the child in the store that is the end of the alley is less visited than Malkin's therefore more private. Walk."

So, Alessa road next to the teacher in silence until they reached the designated store, the black-eyed man opened the door of the establishment for her to go and closed at the same be entered. Immediately charge him with a smile to the young and a look of fear the teacher.- How I can serve them? - Before the girl could answer the teacher answered the question categorically. – "My wife and my child need a new wardrobe after pregnancy, as you can imagine it is not the same and the child has grown. The child's clothing must be bigger than him because I don't want to spend money on this next month. "

With a look of incomprehension the owner agreed to the man terms, immediately sent a questioning look at the young woman who only managed to smile and reaffirm what the man had said, with this, the middle-aged woman took steps to them asking the preferred colors. – "Blue, green, brown, black, gray, purple, wine." - replied the young woman getting a professor's gesture of surprise, which he hid and looked away. The owner came back with several sets of clothes...

- "I hope that the clothes are the correct measures."-pointed Alessa, seeing the shopkeeper with clear intentions to measure one by one.

-"Certainly, but still insist that I should try on clothes in case I need to make adjustments to any of them."

-"I do not think it necessary..."

-"The Miss is right; you should try on the clothes. Go." -said in a natural tone that if Alessa did not know it was fake and forced by the situation, she might have believed it.

-"But ..." - she tried to argue, referring to the obvious detail with Adrien in her arms she couldn't move to dressed wearily, so Snape pulled the baby from her. The man was holding the baby feeling a bit uncomfortable. Adrien himself unknown the arms that were holding him and began to sob worried.

Without knowing exactly what to do, he tried to rock him but didn't work to calm him down, not right away, unlike the child sobbed harder. Resigned began to whisper.- "Both of us know that neither you nor I would condone, your mother is busy so you in my arms, do not make this harder."- as if he had really understood what the professor had whispered sullen Adrien sobs had left and watched the man carefully as if he was studying him after a few seconds he try to change position without success, bored he started playing with the buttons of the man coat, who spat in an angry whisper.- "Enough. Can't stand still brat?" - If he understood, which was unlikely, the little one gave no sign of want to stop fun with black buttons instead of it he pull with more enthusiasm.- "I curse the hour when Dumbledore got me into all this" – snorted Snape, a new responsibility now fell on his shoulders. What is expected of him Dumbledore? Perhaps it was not enough to risk your life in every call of the Lord and to take care of impertinent Potter? _Apparently not, now you are nanny of another one that nevertheless has a package_. He was in this thought was the young woman returned taking the baby from his arms, touching without noticing the potions master body, when she was taking the baby. She and the baby faded away several minutes in which the professor got impatient and almost a second before raising his voice to call the girl, she appeared in a beautiful and simple black dress that accentuated her figure to perfection, in the arms was the little one who wore a green and black pair of clothes. If she was mocking of him wearing the child like that...- "I see you are done. How much I owe?"

"Thirty galleons, sickles twenty and five knuts." Answer the owner.

"Here," - said handing a sack,- "…there are thirty two galleons. Thanks for your time." - told Snape before made the packages tiny and putting them in his pocket, opening the door for the young woman and crossing it himself after her which she did not do before whispering a 'thank you'. Both walked the same path of their arrival and disappeared direct to Spinner's End. "You have no need to dress the brat with those colors".

- "Why not? Well it doesn't matter, if it bothers you, you can give me packages and I will change him, professor."

-"I don't care how you dress your son, Russenberg."- He spat indifferent removing the packages from his pocket and was about to hand them over when the young woman ran out and slammed the door of her room. Without understanding her reaction, he went to where Alessa was. He was upset. He would not tolerate such behavior in his house. Outside the door quietly turned the knob with free hand and slowly opened it finding the girl sitting on the bed staring at nothing, while in bed surrounded by a couple of pillows was the little brat playing with what is sure the girl had transfixed in a puppet to entertain the baby. Seeing him Adrien mumbled something incomprehensible, Snape rolled his eyes and went to the young woman.- "The clothes." -said trying to draw attention extending to Alessa who received the packages without looking in the eyes of her professor and put them in the opposite side of the bed...

She managed to whisper a 'Thank you' with no intention of saying something more, hopefully her former professor to leave but it was not unlike. He was watching the _brat_ and after several seconds turned their scrutiny to her who simply ignored him. Tired of not knowing what was really happening, he talked with subtle irony indeed looking for a reaction from her.

-"How old is _your_ son?" Asked watching as two more tears followed the path of the previous

-"Six ... he is too small and already is in the middle of a war." –said Alessa with a weak voice answered.

-"You should have thought that, before bringing him into the world." –the man bitterly criticized, unwittingly driving a stake through Alessa chest.

-"I know, professor, it's my entire fault."- dried while the back of her left hand the furrows of tears there remained. Silent on what man could comment. After a couple of minutes she heard the voice of her former professor who apparently won't stop until get answers.

-"The kid is not your son right?"-Accused Snape villainy, after having observed with enough care and the attitude of the young man had to be almost certain of his suspicion, so I knew that this was a point not to touch but needed to know the truth about life at the moment was his guest, I could not pass some detail.

- S - S - K - A - A -

Sometimes time passes faster, than we want, the problem is that at difficult situations time plays badly and runs slow...

May 02, 1998 - A date that will never be forgotten, not in the hearts flooded with magic written by JKR

Hi guys, I just wanted to update this and inform you that even if it's true that I'm writing with no rest, I spend a lot of time trying to correct my mistakes, so please be patient. I won't update every day but remember I'm working with no rest.


	3. A place to stay

Chapter 2

**A place to stay **

_-"The kid is not your son, right?"-Accused Snape villainy, after having observed with enough care and the attitude of the young man had to be almost certain of his suspicion, so I knew that this was a point not to touch but needed to know the truth about life at the moment was his guest, he couldn't pass some detail. _

-"You're wrong, professor. Adrien is my… son."-She said with some difficulty but added with conviction. - "I will take care of him. He is all I have even when…"

-"When... what, Russenberg?"- He Insisted

Taking a deep breath that he had agreed to talk sooner or later, after all, she could not lie to the man who gave her lodging, even if it was forced by circumstances, Snape was giving her roof, food and clothing. "I'll tell you the story but I won't talk about it later, Professor."

-"Enlighten me." -Said encouraging her to continue, more giving a sarcastic gesture to hear the 'not talk about it after', if he wanted, instead of asking he would used Legilimency and she wouldn't never notice it but he won´t use that resource, at least not with something so insignificant.

-"As you know I am the daughter of Maurice and Alessandra Russenberg, my mother was cousin of Rodolphus Lestrange, my lineage is pure; since I was four I was betrothed to Draco Malfoy, the nephew of my uncle's wife . When I was forced to leave school for my mother illness, Malfoys attention was fixed on me and in order to clear the commitment set years before, they visited so far which was our house to formalize it. Draco was thirteen and I were almost sixteen; none of us wanted to think about something like that, at least not so soon, you know, Draco was almost a child. However we were forced to submit to the necessary procedures for it. A week after that first visit they returned and practiced me determinants spells with them, they would know if the marriage would be productive or not. Upon receiving the results, my father immediately ceased to have support in business where Lucius Malfoy was a partner. We impoverished fairly fast and we have to abandon 'our' circle because we became undesirable people for the Malfoys or Lucius more particularly, that was two years."

-"So you are infertile?"-Questioned with a raised eyebrow, life was ironic, a beautiful woman with hips that seemed sculpted to give birth… that has to be part fate cruelty, he thought avoiding a wry laugh, the same wise it.

-"In precise words 'with a very little possibility to conceive, much less to carry out the pregnancy' that revealed the spell." -Simplified Alessa with resignation avoiding eye contact with his former head of house.

-"Then the child..." -said in an attempt to further questioning but was interrupted.

-"Adrien is my blood and is the only reason I have to live up."- Confessed and in a protective way added. - "Miracles exist, mine has a name."

-"I understand, you won't tell me the whole truth behind this, but for now… How you both survived the attack." Asked changing the subject potions because they knew that was not going to get more information with concerning the brat, at least not at that time.

-"Well I don't understand it, not completely but since we became undesirable among the pure blood by influence of Lucius Malfoy; my father casted protective charms on the house which we moved and in fact he became somewhat a paranoid man, now I can see he was right." -Stressed pausing. - "When he and my mother heard the cries from the street, they knew that Death Eaters were attacking very close and it was possible for them to arrive to our residence. Before I could say anything, my father Stupefied me, and guarded Adrien and I under hundreds of spells, at least dozens of them, all they could did before the Death Eaters finally arrived. When I woke up I saw the house all burnt and destroyed, I panicked and I just calm down a bit when I saw Adrien's crib next to me, but I knew that something really horrible had happened, when I saw a couple of Auror walking the rubble. In that moment I knew that my world had fallen apart, an hour later or so you arrived."

-"You are saying then that it was revenge?"

-"Perhaps," said Alessa pausing a moment to collect her thoughts and try to explain better, "Actually I think it was just a cruel way from Lucius Malfoy to make himself clear that if I was not his son's wife I won't be for anyone else, by killing my parents, who is honored to be pure blood wouldn't dare to court me much less if I'm a 'broken wrist'."

-"And the baby…" -Questioned having a hard time pronouncing the last word and somewhat confused by the contradictions he heard.

-"'I assure you, if they knew of his existence would have killed him too, I repeat the message was simple: he want unhappy. Therefore, with my parents dead, it is somewhat 'clear that I wouldn't be anyone. In our society a woman needs the consent and support from their parents to marry, if they are dead, the consent of her guardian but it also dies or chooses to give back, this woman turns into something like garbage. Among the pure blood are no clear rules, Professor." -said leaving the baby on the bed, preparing to reverse the spell pointed her wand at the packets which returned to its original size, the little one was having fun with it.

Frowning and analyzing, the spy was looking for some flaw in the whole matter, beyond the message that claimed the young woman Lucius wanted to deliver… The situation made no sense to him, why after two years this Lucius would have acted? –"I will be working, don't bother me."-mentioned disappearing through the door.

After the potions master left, Alessa took one of the bed sheets, doing on it a strong knot and having tested the safety of it, she crossed it through her body in diagonal form; she took Adrien in her arms and settled him in the sheet, as dozens of times before. The method itself was rustic but it was a way to keep him with her. Once done this ready to hang clothes in the old closet in the room, when Alessa finish with the clothes, she made the bed, wiped Adrien and did not know what else to do. Biting her lip, hoping that the man would not take her next action, as an inconvenient from her, she came down prepare the meal… She left her room, walking in silence and went to the kitchen. She studied the place carefully and looked on the shelves for something that she could prepare, having found the necessary, with her wand help, she cooked. Accustomed as Adrien was he stayed fairly quiet, giving a few kicks when bored, fortunately Alessa had almost finished when the kicking became more continuous. Once tasted the food, she served herself placing a plate for her ex professor too, with a spell to keep it warm until he decided to come the kitchen.

Accommodating Adrien to feed him, she did it and from time to time she took a spoonful from her plate, when finished she tried to cuddle the baby boy but it was obvious that at the time he wanted to play and with a babble of reproach he made Alessa understand it. Alessa smiled but obliged playing for several minutes, until a wave of melancholy swept over her and a irresistible need to hug the little one overwhelmed her, no matter if he was heard or not, she spoke to Adrien. – "I really wish mom and dad could be here with us. Its truth that I was excited when I listened of your existence, but with the actual circumstance is pretty difficult for me to think of your birth as 'a good idea'." With tears in her eyes, the young woman sighed and tried to calm down before the her eyes look straight to Adriens blue ones where she found a little bit of confusion and concern for the tears he saw at the face he knew from birth. Removing all traces of tears, Alessa smiled and seeking to comfort another attempt to reassure him that everything was fine she hugged and tickled him causing a big laugh in the beautiful baby boy. Recalling what was said by her former teacher she whispered a slight 'shhh' to Adrien who didn't understand it just managed to move his arms in search of being carry by his mom. Fulfilling his desire Alessa took him in her arms before levitate the dirty dishes to the sink and casted a spell to clean them, seeing that everything was cleaned up, she turned around and began to whisper a lullaby as she climbed the stairs with her child, as quietly as possible.

"Oh, it is good to notice how my instructions are well obeyed." Snape thought the baby sounds and about a minute he listened how the 'girl' sang a lullaby to him. Not listening them anymore, he went out of his lab to the kitchen to see the disaster they had done but once there, he really was surprised to find everything in order and still find a plate served. Incredulous he approached the table, sniffed the food finding pleasant to smell but more importantly that it was clean of any potion or poison, so he sat on the table and ate what the 'annoying girl' cooked even if he did like the taste of the food, he will not accept, not so easily. Throwing the plate in the sink he went to his office and locked himself there for more than two hours.

Time in which Alessa was pretty bored after Adrien fell asleep; she missed her home, her belongings', but much more her parents and trying to figure out a possible future was horribly uncertain. What would her do? There was nothing left and she was deeply worried, for now she just can wait until ministry arrange the matter matters concerning her heritage, if there was anything… cause beyond the house, she never knew her parents have much apart. Sighing, she decided she would take a bath while Adrien was sleeping; putting two pillows on each side of the baby boy, she took the clothes they were wearing during the incident, transforming them into three towels and a bathrobe. With these in hand she quickly entered the bathroom, was not great but at least had enough room for her fittings. She closed the door, untied the laces of her dress, and opened the tap of the shower so the water begins to warm while she undid her hair once she removed her dress. She hugged herself a few seconds before releasing the clasp of her bra and placing it next to where the dress rested, the last piece soon joined the pile. She got into the shower and a chill ran through her, the water was still somewhat cold for her liking but certainly bore that was how her former teacher would rather take his baths. She was thinking in many things trying to avoid the sad thoughts when she realized that stupidly she didn't own soap, bearing in mind that probably she will receive a lecture, she took the one that was in hand, it smelled wonderfully and she was surprised. She never thought the bat of the dungeons would use soap with a fragrance that would smell so nice. Without wishing to think forward she just started her bathing routine.

He had decided to leave his office for some dinner, certainly by his status as a spy could spend a week without food but preferred not to tempt his fate now that he had the chance, eat to keep fitness. When heading to the kitchen thought it strange that the door of his old room was between open, he decided to see what happened, what part of no one should notice their presence she had not understood? Upstairs clearly heard the running water of the shower, rolling his eyes turned slightly more was arrested from the room sobbing, he had decided to ignore it but to hear that increased volume, decided to act because annoying whining ruining his environment peace would not be calm. Opening the door he saw the baby boy in the bed kicking and waving his little tiny arms for attention. Approaching the bed completely watched a few seconds before murmuring ... – "Shhh... It is so difficult for you to remain silent?" - Asked obviously not expecting an answer but at least had succeeded in drawing attention as a result of the child who is now silent. "All you want is attention, like a typical spoiled kid, all they do, if not ask Potter."-Adrien listened to what the man said without understanding the meaning of words, only felt the tense and lack of affection towards him by the speaker, anguished moans resumed seeking attention from her mother.

-"You should be more independent, she won't always be there for you." – criticized Snape, with his right hand he almost touched the baby but stopped when a tiny hand itself caught one if his male fingers, Snape was dislodged by the contact and just wanted to finish it but before he did so the other little hand held him. Adrien try to hold the man's hand with all his tiny forces. Surprisingly all that the kid wanted was human contact. He sighed and confessed to him.- "You are not so annoying when you put your mind, huh. " -At the last word he felt something was not right, suddenly sharpened his senses spy and not hear the water from the shower knew she had finished showering. Did not lose the grip of so annoying brat but this did not yield .- "Let, let me go do not want her to find me here, right? "- Apparently yes because he didn't let him go. Trying to not be very sharp turn away the baby's little hands and go away from the bed in an attempt to leave without being seen. Knowing that it was too late when he heard the creaking door announcing the entrance of the young woman, thinking quickly, he disillusioned himself thinking of escape when the girl walked through the door more watching his plan collapsed when she closed the door behind magic if ironic thought perfect now have to wait the time to go undetected.

"I didn't consider you will wake up before I finished my shower, but I think I was wrong." - Commented on the baby and kissing his head, tucking the pillows in different ways or rather trying to stay calm waiting a few moments, as she dressed.

Snape observed the girl sitting on the bed and slipping her tiny underwear through her feet to her thighs, once there he decided it was healthier look the other way, when he thought it was safe to return his gaze to the girl… He immediately regretted because she had removed the robe of her, body exposing her breasts "is nothing you have not seen" mentioned himself in an attempt to convince to take his eyes off the spectacle, however they remained and transfixed all the way the 'girl' made across the room to put the bra. Once she went to the closet and pulled out of the closet two dress one blue and one brown, direct path to the bed and asked the baby.- "Which one do you liked? –the baby's blue eyes strolled from one to another. – "It doesn't matter, isn't? He doesn't' cares and why would he?" She said sliding the blue dress through her body. Taking the baby in her arms and hugged him with a smile full of love. – "You think you could you stay here as prepared dinner?" said his eyes looking straight at finding curiosity and misunderstanding. - " I promise not to take too long. Oh ... do not want me to leave or rather you're hungry. You're right, come here." – She said before sitting back to the door, accommodating Adrien in her arms, movement that the potionist used to quietly leave the room.

Sighing looking adoringly at Adrien asked – "What did the professor was looking for? Did you give him problems? No, I do not, I feel that is rather uneasy about taking a couple of strangers in his house and I understand but I wish he could understand that we are here just because we have nowhere else to go." At the end she casted a Muffiato on Adrien and settled him in bed. She had a bad feeling as if something bad would happen and it was likely because he still had outstanding accounts with the murderers of their parents, looking for her and probably would not stop until finding it.

After leaving the room fell straight to the kitchen once there, he called an elf at Hogwarts and immediately apply for the dinner and appeared disappeared leaving dishes on the table. What I've gotten damn problem now, old nosy? Questioned to see the young enter through the kitchen door, something missed by not seeing the kid with her, without letting this interest notice said .- "I took the liberty of asking them to bring the meal from the kitchens of Hogwarts."

-"Thank you." replied, without moving from where he was.

- "Are you thinking of staying there all night or you will sit to eat?" asked Snape when she did not move, he his arms up in a desperately manner.

"I'm sorry, it's just that ..."

- "What Russenberg?" - Asked taking a seat tired Why she could never get to the point?

-"Professor, I can ask you a question?"

-"You already have, and you're exhausting my patience with such chatter" said the man, glancing her to continue.

- "Do you think they are still looking for me? I mean, the Death Eaters because I have just realized something that I firstly omitted. Is it true that pure-blood women who aren't good for producing children are candidates to serve the Lord?

- "why I should know something like that, Russenberg?"- Said getting up and turning away, falling into accounts that perhaps the suggestion was true. It was not the most logical explanation but it was true that he have already thought about that as a possible reason for the sudden murder her parents. Leaving her alone and helpless, would turn to someone and there would be Lucius to 'guide her'. – "Those are two questions."- He emphasized trying to avoid the questions.

-"I genuinely regret exhausting your patience, Professor, but you're the only person I can talk, and as Head of Slytherin I'm pretty sure you are aware of certain things." said excusing herself. "Sir, I don't want to serve him." - confessed in a whisper that betrayed her anxiety.

-Being Head of Slytherin mean that I have to know about these issues, Russenberg? - With hostility questioned raising an eyebrow.

-"I don't want you to take this as an insult nor as I meddle in your life but ... I know".-confessed fear but I knew I had to continue talking or man's reaction would be worse.- "How do I know? I grew up as a Death Eater niece and fiancée of the son of one too ... I heard one my uncle mentioned your name with the adjective traitor. So at best I would assume that you were one of them."

-If you believe that, why did you accepted to stay here? – questioned Snape, seeking the truth directly into those sapphire eyes only showed fear, uncertainty, concern...

-"Because I have nowhere else to go" -claimed openly as a wave of shame and uneasiness pervaded her feminine body and it was an attempt to flee, she ran being caught by the man just steps from the stairs where she was cornered by his two arms.

'It's true that you interfering in things that don't concern you at all" said observing her before continuing "but it's also true that you need not to fear for your safety while you're in this house." Explained Snape. Alessa, who tried to assimilate only managed to nod and mutter "thanks" Confused she back to the kitchen when crossing over the doorway both of them heard a faint sound that only meant one thing: someone had arrived by apparition. Her eyes looked immediately into his who, with a slight movement of his eyebrow and minimal movement of his hand told her to stay in the kitchen or so she had understood.

With every sense alert and adrenaline rushing through her body she felt like was on the verge of collapse trying to calm down. She wished with all her strength to run and take Adrien in her arms but she knew that would be the stupidest thing she could do so she waited in silence, trying to listen to the visitor's speech.

-"Indeed, it was you who I wanted to see" - ruled the newly appeared visibly irritated.

-"I suppose so; otherwise you wouldn't have broken like that in my house. What brings you here?" Snape spat back, in a offended tone.

-o-

A/N Ok, here I leave the second chapter. I hope you to like it; if so please leave a review. I know my English it's not perfect, but that's one more reason for me to try getting this by myself. **I accept****constructive criticism.**

-o-


	4. The absence of shame doesn't mean courag

Chapter 3

The absence of shame doesn't mean courage.

- "Do you know the spell?"-Challenged to see how the man was deep in thought, something told him that even remotely know what kind of spell had been done.

Snape stopped himself from snort because by itself the question was stupid but well he decided to let it pass unnoticed. "It's very old and complex magic". -Said passively. – "is difficult to know the mechanism of it, but with that spell your mother gave your brother to you so from that moment he became your child with all that that implied." He paused, waiting for some question from her but not receiving anyone he continued. – "So after you made the spell she indicated that you could feed him because since that moment the only real mother of the child was you." Explain Snape, only confirming the suspicions of the girl, she knew her mother wanted to make a sacrifice, but she had not realized the magnitude of it until he felt the knife open the skin of her palm, heard the spell be pronounced and especially in the first time, just following her instincts, feed the baby. "I don't notice you surprised, Russenberg".- said raising an eyebrow piercing his black eyes at the girl trying to figure out her thoughts.

"Certainly, professor, In fact your words only confirm something that I instinctively knew from the first time I had to Adrien in my arms, a warm feeling ran through my whole body burning, instantly I knew that although my mother begged me to give him back I wouldn't do it ... .. And despite this I feel guilty" .- quietly replied as a tear ran down his right cheek.

"For Goodness' sake you didn´t steal anything from her," he murmured as explaining to a toddler. – "Be realistic and think with a cool head. If you do not agree to take care of him, your mother would've decided to interrupt the process. Alessandra never wanted to have children, she reacted the same when she got pregnant the first time with you, she consulted different ways to finish it as I know your father intervened and argued that he wanted to have at least one heir or heiress to stay with his fortune, that's how your mother agreed, otherwise you'd not be here. The irony is that such inheritance doesn't exist anymore."

"You always speak coldly, but at least you are sincere and I appreciate that." said ending the topic, "Would you mind if I got Adrien over dinner? He has already spent some time alone in the room and even if I put protective charms, he is still young".

"Everything will be fine if he doesn't cry uncontrollably" replied to Alessa and immediately she stood up and a couple of minutes later she was back with the baby boy in her arms.

"I think dinner is cold now" She said without waiting for an answer pulled out her wand warm the dishes so they would be a desirable temperature after that she sat. "Enjoy your meal, sir".- mentioned getting silence in response, both started to eat daintily. Time passed and she was torn between feeding and care Adrien who was doing a little mess. It seemed as he wanted to get attention of his mother clutching her dress, Alessa knew the signal didn't understand.

"He seems hungry". – Commented the Potions master after watching the whole scene.

"It seems so, but I don't understand, I fed him a while ago and seemed to have been satisfied. It may be that as he is almost seven months his diet needs to be complemented"

"You think or are you sure?" asked the Professor in a judging tone  
>"I do read about the newborns' care but now he has grown, I'm not sure."<p>

"Oh at least he has survived at your care and even seems healthy" He noted with irony. "Maybe you were born, to be a mother and the destiny only played cruelly with you."- He said getting up and spelling his plate to pick it clean.

- "Fate is the result of our actions forced by others or done out of conviction." she remembered – "I should have read more but I didn't, I just followed my instincts and hasn't failed me."

-"You sound so conformist." He snorted by moving away. – "Well, it's not as if I could expect more of a girl who left school a couple of years before finish it because she had to take care of her mother. You're not the only one who has gone through something like that, but you're the only person I know who left school because of it." -Critical tone of reproach significantly.

"My parents were everything I valued so didn't hesitate a minute to leave Hogwarts to care for my mother when she got ill even if we had the money to pay someone to do it. I threw away my education when I left school, but contrary to popular belief, in my free time I read books from my fifth year and some from sixth year also. Obviously I'm not nor will I be the best student you have had, but at least I have knowledge of several things the main problem is that I'm incompetent in mourning and this little one is completely defenseless and He isn't worth paying the mistakes of others." Alessa discussed with courage, trying to decipher the expressionless face of the man before her.

"What more do you want me to do?" - Questioned Snape in a whisper, who didn't know him ´may think he had used a threatening tone, but it was quite the opposite with her answer he Severus Snape, potions master, spy and Death Eater would plan his movements.

"I would like to lie but I can't, I have no options it's clear I can't die because this isn't just about me." -She paused, - "So I beg you to allow me to stay here while I find a job and a small place I can afford, and but primarily I beg you to not quit the battle. You and I know that the death of my parents is just one more in this war, I assure you I would do anything to help you in this, until the very end."

"Anything?" - Asked raising an eyebrow at her, scrutiny that Alessa tolerated. "'What I ask." He repeated, knowing that such a response would cost him dearly.

"You mean my body, sir" Replied her in a reflective and calm tone which surprised the man, before giving a concise answer. – "More than once I slept with a guy looking for a pregnancy that never came. Believe me for security and a roof, even if isn't an idea that please me, yes, I will do it. Before I was looking for a child naively, now that I have it I seek to protect him." Simplified seriously, avoiding the gaze of the potions master.

That answer wasn't expected; actually this girl wasn't something commonly found in Slytherin more than that she seems to belong to Gryffindor for impulsive. There was nothing Slytherin in her but the lack of scruples with her body. It led him to a terrible dilemma. What the hell he was going to do with both of them? What did the old man want him to do? Why should he care? What would Lucius do? For Merlin, thus things just happen to him for having two masters and having to obey them both. Inhaling slowly while ordering his ideas and plan some possible strategies ignoring the future inconveniences, called the elf who instantly appeared at his side.

- "Vodka responds to his call, sir" .- big eyes and colorful sea green dress worn neatly in a mildly annoying volume, seemed very happy to serve his master.

- "Vodka, I have already told you to low your volume" He rebuked before continuing. - I summoned you because I need you to meet the new guests of the house, this is Alessa, the child's name is Adrien" .- specified as pointing at each mention of the name. – "I need to take care of them, when someone appears in the house, you will always take the child and keep him hidden." -Described waiting several seconds for Vodka assimilate what was requested. - "You won't came back until I or she told you to do so. Is that understood?

"Yes master, Vodka will take the child to protect him by hiding him until the master or master's wife tells I it's safe to return."

"That's the idea, yes. Now take the child, take care to sleep and put him in my old room" ordered o the elf, who immediately approached the young lady to pick the child, Alessa doubtful placed the baby in the arms of helpful creature, who bowed before disappearing into a PLOP!

"The master's wife?" Questioned confused, hoping that the man give her an honest answer and not a comment full of sarcasm.

Sighing Snape explained. "I have never before had brought a woman to sleep in the house, so it is understandable that Vodka believe that" Prior to exacerbate the response he add. "And to avoid any drama, it is proper that you get used to the idea, because we would be pulled by the circumstances." Cut the Potions master watching as the girl went from surprise to confusion. – "It's clear that Draco's father, Lucius, won't rest until you serve the Dark Lord, but not if you do everyone believe that your gratitude to me is extraordinary and therefore that I have full sway over you."

-"I understand." - Simplified Alessa in attempt to hide the uncertainty that came over her, the feeling of no exit. It was just that or death because before following orders from the murderer of her parents she would rather die.

- "I am not a man who takes a woman against her will, not if I can help, but we need to cover appearances. You must pretend that my touch is normal to you as if there is a kind of intimacy between us, it must believe the other Death Eaters and the same Lord." Explained the spy waiting a moment for the young digest what she heard. – "On the other hand the director Dumbledore will be aware of your situation but not know the whole truth. Is that clear?" -Searching in her mind any indication of a possible betrayal, he only found confusion, worry, but the most yearning emotion in all that sea was hope. She really wanted to survive, to get revenge from the death of her parent and be free, free to have a normal life as possible, in order to give a family the baby boy. That was all he really needed, if whole empires had remained standing alone at the hands of hate, maybe risk a little more skin to protect those two would not be a lost cause.

"Professor, what if I got tired of pretending?"

"Simple, then you should keep doing it if you don't want to be converted into a Death Eater and preserve the child's life" He declared, pausing a couple of minutes, during which time a blow dry, almost inaudible, resounded in the room but as the he didn't notice the signal, Alessa also decided to keep quiet and keep listening. – "They don't mince words and you know, me neither. The Lord has in me a faithful follower who will not hesitate to remove from the path anyone who gets in his way to disrupt his plans." He replied in a tone-killer, with whom Alessa really scared. The girl's heart rate accelerated and instantly felt less than one second away from there the more she knew it wasn't a smart decision so she just managed to look straight in the eyes of the man before her, finding in them a gloss failed to recognize and decode full but tried to calm down because, she says, that's what I told him that flash.

When she recovered from her initial shock, she said. – "You are a very intelligent man." She paused, not knowing which place else to say, when she was nervous the words were not his own. Summoning of value-added has no idea how to thank you for giving me lodging. "I honestly don't know what would have happened to me without your help and I have no idea how I can pay you." She said in subdued tone signal that the spy in his role as Death Eater managed to offset only getting dangerously close to her as a hunter around its prey.

"A pity, I have a very specific list of the possible ways you could pay me back" - replied in a purely prurient, causing a chill in her body.

"Professor I ..." - tried to argue and get away from him. "I don't think that's the right way to pay you I was your student and I don't want to cause problems" ... she argued quietly, not knowing how to react.

-"You have said that you want to thank my hospitality, haven't you?

"'Of course, I assure you I would do anything for you, however I don't want to tarnish your reputation."

'Well, I assure you that if you give to meet certain requirements, I will be more than satisfied," said changing the tone which he spoke, and laying aside formality, to further enhance his intentions placing a hand on the hips of the girl the other in her hair.

"True, but..." She tried to get away.

"Is sincere that feeling of gratitude that you say you have?"-Urgent question taking two steps away from the girl with a gesture of disgust.

"Completely honest." -she said. – "You always was a great Head of house and now you are giving me a place to stay, it would be a sin not to feel grateful, you has done much for me, but give myself to you? I fear that the honor of my family would be..."

"What family Russenberg? Haven't you realize that your parents died in the early hours of today? Or tell me do you have a guardian to look out for your honor?" -Said with intent, obviously wanted to cause pain to the young so that it could create a real performance, but it was exceeded.

Remaining silent for several seconds, in which her eyes filled with tears, she said. "You are right, Professor. I have no one to care for me and therefore no man will want to marry me" ... she said with a squeal, - "I am a fool, I'm sorry I don't know how I dared to refuse your request." – She managed to speak before beginning to hiccup.

"No more chatter. On this one occasion I will overlook your sudden attack of chastity, because I know it won't be repeated. From now on you will have much more careful in how you address me, go into your room. I don't want to see you and I assure you I won't be me who would stay locked up."

"Professor, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't behave in a manner so ungrateful. You know I would do anything for you." She exaggerated approaching him. "It's just that I fear that my inexperience may seem unacceptable for you but you are completely right, it's true that killed my parents and have no one to care for me, just you... only you." -Stressed crying. "Ask me whatever you want but don't stay angry, I feel so alone..." She said before getting too close to him, waiting for an answer.

The delicate hands of Alessa were placed on the man; he in turn brought the body of its host to his surrounding it with an arm at the waist, kissing her violently. Short seconds elapsed and the contact decreased in intensity until a muffled groans from the young ant it did to react the Death Eater, who instantly gave two steps away looking at her with furious eyes. "Believe me if I don't find you desirable, you wouldn't be so lucky. Go to your room and remember that you are in debt with me."

"I will pay you, sir" she submissively murmured looking at her shoes.

He lifted her face with one hand and mockingly said, "Of course you will" -An instant before a sound hit the living room. Immediately the spy changed his features to a total concentration. By that Alessa could tell the danger was over, but his touch made her nervous... "At the moment they believed us but soon they would want real evidence and believe me when I say soon..." He made clear without releasing her face, dropping it until he felt the vibration of her voice when she spoke.

"How did they…" - Alessa clumsily tried to question.

Instantly and dropping a few steps away from her he answered dryly. –"Death Eaters obviously, but I'm not sure of their identity." - said reflective spoke after a few seconds. – "I inform you that, since this moment, for ranks of the Dark Lord, you are my possession It isn't officially but I'm sure the Lord soon will call me to confirm it". - said bitterly, awaiting a reaction from her.

"I didn't think they would come so soon..." Alessa confessed in a whisper. "Your sudden change of attitude almost caused me to leave" she added sincerely.

"What stopped you from making such stupidity?" Asked interested, realistically he had greatly surprised that she didn't run away. Some price she had to pay to stay alive and stress was one little part of the tax.

"When I looked into your eyes I knew I had to start pretending until you indicate me to stop. How bad I did it?"

"To be the first time, it appeared to have convinced them but it was a decadent performance" He criticized her seriously

"It's just that I didn't think they would send someone to watch so soon but I will improve soon, I assure you, you will convince them that you have me at your mercy", paused dramatically down and barely audible volume added, "Because it's true."

"What do you mean by that? You're in my house but whenever you want you can leave" Declared the man indignantly crossing his arms interposing a completely solid wall of indifference between them.

"Professor, please, you know what I mean. I need a roof, food and protection for me and Adrien. You need to convince those men that you have power over a pure-blood, not to mention that no one was hurt to have company." She said alluding to the dominant he behaved during the kiss they shared.

"You have no right to address me in that way, much less to take that kind of freedom, Russenberg. I thought that you had nothing of Slytherin in you, my mistake. You have the same characteristic that all women of the house." He snapped trying to hurt her with a clear implication of promiscuity.

"I didn't mean it that way and you perfectly know it. I have only slept with only one man and so far you have no right to insinuate anything." Replied coldly hiding her wounded pride staring into the eyes of the Potion master before turning around to her bedroom.

Seeing her leave, he breathed and began a thorough internal dialogue. He realized that she had felt humiliated by being called a prostitute and it was normal, any woman who doesn't exercise that office reacted the same way, what he didn't understand was because even though everything was making it clear that getting accepted to bed. These two fundamentals were totally opposed and caused several chances to jump in his opinion: she was terrified to serve the Dark Lord but not because you were afraid the environment, not what terrified her was the idea of becoming a slave, by experience he knew it was smart to fear. She wanted to give the kid a life but she didn't get the slightest chance in the conditions under which she was.

Recalling the infant he growled, why he always had to take care of more? In a firm voice he summoned the elf inherited by his maternal grandfather, who was addicted to drink. Moving aside his pride he had accepted her. Vodka appeared immediately before his master with the baby in her arms, proudly noted that the child was asleep. Thanking the elf he commanded her to leave. He decided to take him to her mother so he went upstairs and quietly opened the latch of the room where Alessa wasn't anywhere, so he got intrigued, he didn't listen anyone leave nor enter the room. When the little one move restless and made a small noise, Snape whispered, rocking him. That was so strange, but it wasn't uncomfortable bad, just different.

"You are no bad with children; I don't understand why you hate teaching." -Said Alessa as she entered the room finding her ex professor with Adrien in his arms.

"I hate to teach students that are good for nothing, unable to comprehend the sublime art of potions, but I really don't hate reaching. Also you can't say I'm good with children simply because I hold your son, is a poo statement" replied quietly trying not to wake him the baby.

"I'm not saying it lightly, as any baby Adrien feels when someone wants to hurt him, but he isn't afraid of you. Forgive me if my comment offended you." She replied sharply approaching the potions and trying to remove the child.

"I forget that the brat subject us a delicate one." - said without moving to deliver the baby boy.

"Would you please release my son?"- asked to extend her arms to pick up Adrien, a gesture which the man delivering the child.

Keeping silent for several seconds that could not be explained because of Alessa that comment had worried he hid it well and delivered. – "Obviously tomorrow you can't be around the house because it is likely that they will come to watch you comply with my orders, so I will ask Vodka to take care the food bringing it to you room, try to keep a spell in the room soundproof. If you need to use the bathroom do it just don't be noisy or make too much noise. Vodka is a fact will disappear with the child a while if somebody comes into the house so do not make a fuss about it. Now try to sleep because tomorrow onwards believe me to close my eyes will seem dangerous. , Said before leaving the site en route to his own room.

-*-o-*-

Before entering his mark felt burning with great intensity, the Lord was calling him, conjuring up his cape and mask called her to let him know elf ordering the director of his call and take care of guests. That said appeared live in the mansion where the Lord would find his way down a long corridor and came to a door that gave way immediately. I enter the place and the door closed in the same way it had opened. Finally I was sitting facing the fireplace, but Severus knew that even though you were watching was not aware of his presence. He walked to where he stood and placed on his knees waiting. The wait didn't last long.

"Severuss ... I have heard rumors and I want to know from your mouth if they are true or not".- viper hissed without removing his eyes from the fire.

"Everything depends on the rumors that have come, my Lord."

"Don't play with me Severus, not you".- ruled in dangerous tone as she stroked the head of your pet.

"I do not play my lord, if are you referring to Lucius the presence of a young lady in my house? House there is a girl? She inquired with such feeling extremely stupid submission.

"Lucius informed me that, it is true, in fact I think he's infatuated with the idea of turning her. Which mainly isn't a bad idea but I'm in a dilemma. Is it true that the old Dumbledore explicitly asked you to take care of her?"

"yes, master."

" Why you Severuss?"

" I don't even know but the old man said that she doesn't need a familiar environment so my place is everything but that."

"And he is right isn't he? You live there alone". Asked the Dark Lord directing his red viper eyes into the black ones.

"Just me and my elf, now also the girl, what do you want me to do with her, master? Do I bring her here?

"No, at this point I have no desire to deal with trifles, just answer me one thing, Severus, do you want her? - Questioned using Legilimency, finding your server's mind an image of the young lady, finding her very attractive.

"My Lord ... she's young," claimed the potions master but he knew Voldemort already had something in mind.

"She's eighteen-years, yes I know that, but ask if you want her.

"She makes my blood boil, my lord, that's the only truth."- said knowing that such a response would get the reaction he was looking for

"'Well, well... that's what I thought. Severus that girl is really beautiful, just because I no longer enjoy the carnal pleasures if not believe me that I would have asked you to bring her to myself" - paused as he returned his gaze to the fire the fireplace. – "But in any case if you want her: it's all yours, just take care that the old cot don't put his nose into the matter." He said before, suddenly laughed loud, terrifying scare anyone, but Snape wasn't scare just a little confused. – "As I said she is yours but I think that a great plan is to use her against the old man and the Order. First show her who's boss, when you her respect, seduce her until she makes only your will. It's your problem if you fall for her or not, she is pure so it will be a union accepted by me, but what interests me is the old man's face when he learns the truth, that not only have you pretended to be good but also that you have seduced one of his students. Do you understand?"

"I do, my Lord."

"I'm glad you're so smart" before adding. – "How sad you were not smart enough to come and tell me what happened more quickly" - said the Dark Lord before throwing a Crucio curse to his servant and holding it for several minutes. After ending, he added. – "Go, Severus and don't ever wait so long to tell me such things."

Standing up with some difficult, he bowed before walking out of that place, once in his home he went to his office and took a potion for the pain and walked straight to his room, once closed with several spells in the door, as had previously protected the house before going to encounter the Lord, being undressed in her underwear and dove into the bed to ponder what happened just until sleep overcame him, if is that it did.

14-dic-2011


	5. New routines, just the beginning

Chapter 4 New routines...

At about half past four the Potion Master opened his eyes and sat on the bed, trying to detect those ailments that reminded him from the meeting with the Dark Lord, this and the constant sleepless days, cause his body to be a little sore in the morning. Grunting he took a clean change of clothes and left the room into his way to the bathroom, at the time he would take handle of the door this turned without warning and the door opened before him, the young woman appeared and seemed recently been groomed.

Alessa was anxious to see him thinking that she had interrupted his dream with the shower's sound, without knowing what else to do she just managed to give a firm nod and hope that the man would let her go to her room.

"Do you usually get up early?" He questioned suspicious, it was too notorious that he wasn't accustomed to living with someone and the fact that he didn't listen her when she was showering get him nervous.

"Something like that, not before but obviously since Adrien born I sleep irregularly. Today I woke up early because I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep again." She answered a little distracted; the truth was that seeing his former teacher without many layers of clothing seemed the strangest thing in the world. She never imagined that the black robes would hide such an interesting body. _Oh my good I'm staring at him like an idiot!_

Noticing the look her stare he made a noise with his throat to get her attention, which functioned perfectly but he was puzzled by when found almost fascination in her eyes, which made him even more uncomfortable. He knew how to deal with rejection, not fascination. – "Are you going to stay in while I shower? Or you will give me some privacy?"

"I can assist you" responded by stepping back to allow him entrance.

"What are you, stupid? We have magic, there are spells to that make life easy" He replied exasperated, crossing his arms in an attempt to cover his bare chest a bit.

"I know that so please don't treat me as f I'm stupid, It's just that at times I prefer to return to the simplest things in order not to forget what would be a life without magic." Answered with extreme calm and inspiring turned to leave the place, just as she was stopped by the man who with a frown and suspicious gesture of quiet scrutiny.

"Why would you want to know that? Forget that, why do meaningless comments?" - Asked without releasing his grip as he waited for the words focused that she could utter.

"I want to know how life would be without magic because I am aware that in the best of the cases I would have to leave the magical world and hide between muggles and I don't really see them as meaningless comments." Replied in a whisper slow and mesmerizing.

Without mentioning another word the water began to run in the shower, and he gave her soap and sponge, keeping a eye on her. Interpreting this as a allowance Alessa step near the shower and prepared the sponge to wash hi back. All was alright but when she touched a little bit of his neck one hand penned the lady's wrist. By recovering the notion of time and space Snape released his grip and murmured – "Continue"-between teeth.

Once she finished with the man's back she washed her hands in the running water, as she did that she felt the eyes of man over her body. She had never been a prudish lady and she won't begin to be so she remained unchanged. After a few seconds, she recalled yesterday time after her bath and smiled to herself as she opened a little more her robe which showed a revealing gown in cream color.

He noticed her movement and even if he really find her very appealing he was getting pretty annoyed by her easy acceptance of giving herself to him so willingly and easily. "I don't understand why you are so sure I'll make you mine. What if I don't want to get you into my bed?"

"You can do whatever you feel most comfortable with, sir. I just think that it would just be easier to demonstrate that you are happy with me if you really are but if you don't like the idea, obviously I won't put a foot near your room. After all, who would want a woman like me?" She retorted extremely seriously without waiting for a reply, closing her robe walking to the door and getting out. By closing the door behind her, she leaned her weight against it and breathed deeply. In truth she hated feeling weak just when this hopeless feeling overcame her she preferred to escape even if it wasn't the best to do. The reality was jumping in front of her eyes, she and Adrien's safety depended on by a thread, they have no money and her only possibility of human contact was one man that seemed to care less than the broken vial in his lab. _God, I'm pitting myself on a subject that isn't in my hands. For Goodness' sake he is only a man trying to survive this war just as me. I can't ask more of him._ She need no ne emotionally healthy or pretend to do at least in order to survive and do what she had to do ... Taking a deep breath she went to her room where she met Adrien who was kicking the air, playing with his reflexes and sucking a finger of his hand. "Bonjour mon petit-prince, comme vas tu?"

The baby look carefully at his mother, while she dried her robe and nightgown, and smiled to her when she took him in her arms and settled him down to feed. Adrien happily ate his mother's breast, at the same time playing with his feet and hands. Then his other needs were attended just as he received a relaxing bath and a clean nappy. Alessa told him one of her favorites stories from her childhood he adored to listen her voice. At one point in the little one fall asleep and his mom put him down on the bed with a comfy blanket and a couple of spells to protect him. After that she decided to get dressed, with a brown skirt and a beige shirt. Suddenly the sound of the elf appearing in the room scared her a little but fortunately she stopped any sound that almost escaped her throat.

-"Vodka has brought breakfast to mistress, me hope that isn't very late or very early for you. Normally I brought breakfast at this time to master Snape. Vodka obeys only." The elf said putting the tray on the bureau. "Do you need something more mistress?

-"No, Vodka. Thank you for bringing breakfast." She told the elf who listened and disappeared immediately. Looking at the tray she do her best and eat even if she wasn't pretty much hungry. When she finished her meal she settled the empty dishes over the bureau.

In truth she didn't want to think of all that had occurred since two days ago, negation was her weapon even if it wasn't the best she still hoping that her parents death was just a bad joke and the very next day they will appeared in the front door of the place to bring her home but lying herself she was causing much more pain. A emptiness feeling invade her soul, little by little. The more she thinks of possible scenarios for the future and all of them seem more improbable than the other. The fact that now she was a mere possession of her former professor and he wasn't interested in having to take her body, not at all, stressed her much more. It caused her to feel humiliated recalling his words '_What if I don't want to bed you?'_ - "You're little thing so he doesn't want you, Alessa." – She said taking very seriously his words, by other hand she remembered her father words '_It is important that you remain always strong.' _Sighing, she speaks as if her parents were listening to her. "I can't just leave everything behind, pretending that nothing has ever happened, but is obvious that I need to be strong." Decided by looking at the bed staring at the baby boy, who was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the problems around him, "Before I continue with my life, I have to let you both go and I can't, if I let you go ..." -paused trying to undo the knot that had formed at her throat by the memory of her parents. – "the loneliness will invade me completely." -She said sadly. – "I always thought I could manage if any of you die, but never imagine that it would come so soon, I was a fool. Dad, especially you would care and protect my brother, Adrien. Because even if I love him enough to feel him like my son I'm aware that he is and always will be your and mother's son. Since the beginning I suspected that mother conceived him for me, I told mother but I will repeat it: I didn't deserve such a sacrifice, neither Adrien need to suffer my incompetence. Because the reality is that being you death, I have no one to guide me, no one to teach me how I should raise him. If we survive, I won't know how to educate; I don't even know how to feed him now that breast milk doesn't nourish him completely anymore. I feel that he needs new things in his diet but I don't really know if it wasn't for Vodka's help, I would be helpless. Two years ago I was a girl infatuated with the idea of being a mother because the possibility had been refused to me," - confessed to drowning her extreme fault. – "At present I am a frightened girl who doesn't know what to do. I certainly don't regret having Adrien with me, but I'm scared, I'm terrified of the idea of dying and leaving him alone, in that case it would be worthless your sacrifice." She confessed drying with the sleeves of her blouse the way of her big tears, taking two deep breaths to calm herself, after long seconds finally said. – "I'll do my best to give him a life with memories he will be proud to share. I'm immature and maybe don't deserve an angel like him but now he is at my care I'll try the best I can. He deserve better than paid for the resentment of a few and my stupidity."

-O-o-o-o-

Still confused with the intriguing attitude of his guest, he finished showering, left the bathroom, got dressed, took his breakfast and went to his lab to do some potions he used whenever returned from a call of the Lord he would rather be prepared for anything. At noon he almost end the potions and was estimating the reposing time when he listened a sound made from the chimney when someone wants to communicate with him. Placing a _stasis_ spell on his newly completed work, he went straight to the room where the fire was and approached to answer the call of the director, who sought to question him about the call of the Dark Lord and the motives of his companions for playing him a visit. Snape quickly recounted the events, of course omitted some unnecessary details, Albus Dumbledore once seemed satisfied with the report obtained, said goodbye to his informant and concluded the call. Rolling his eyes and being sure that the fire was completely inactive, went to the kitchen, drank two glasses of water and summoned his elf.

"What can Vodka do for sir?"

"The lady… Alessa had breakfast properly?" Snape asked eliminating any trace of awkwardness in his voice.

"Yes sir, she ate breakfast…. Vodka don't know if is correct master, but mistress cried a lot of time after breakfast, she also fell asleep sitting on the floor, Vodka didn't move her, me thought that perhaps it would be appropriate to tell master. Do I move her, master? "

"No, leave her. Only care for the child while she sleeps, it doesn't matter if you neglect some chores for it. Take him to my room and take care of him until I order otherwise." With that order the elf disappeared. After this, he went to the guest room, opened the door and closed it behind him, finding her just as his elf had described. Drawing his wand from his robes, but before casting a spell, he stopped to watch and noticed that her sitting position provided a discrete view of her legs, even though the length of the skirt was decent. Even if the view was appealable, he took her in his arms to prevent the skirt to lift more, and laid her in the bed. When trying to get away, he realized that her arm was pinned to his collar coat tightly so he took her arm to break the grip and when doing so he heard her whispering words that perplexed him. "Please don't leave me…" He listened carefully as he saw a couple of tears came down her cheeks, a bit uncomfortable with that he tried to verify that she was truly asleep by running a hand over her sublime face, finding just a rhythmic breathing which confirmed him that she was asleep. After that he broke her grip and left the room not wanting to stay a second longer there. Those words seemed to make no sense, were they addressed to him? No one had ever considered him a support, much less could be possible for someone who had two days at his home and it was his former student, that wasn't normal. Incredulous he snorted and went back to his lab, where he firmly closed the door behind him, directing his gaze into the potions he had left. Once finished he decided to take a book and get to analyze it, sat in his office and read a few minutes without really analyzing the content, his mind was distracted even if he didn´t want to accept it having her at home meant that his routine was totally destroyed, now he not only had to spy, to teach, maintain his role as Death Eater and watch Lily's son, now was the 'owner' of a young pureblood. "Weird." She was on the street at his mercy and was trying to protect a lost cause. Fuck, he really had too much weight on his shoulders; somehow it had to be liberated. Summoning Vodka he asked for a bottle of whiskey, the creature brought it with little reluctance, and before disappearing to do her chores received specific orders from her master. "Take care of them while I'm not at home." After had order that, he took three shots of the bottle like plain water and disappeared leaving a very worried elf.

The creature disappeared bottle of whiskey hoping that when he comes wouldn't want more of it. Casting a spell to the office, she cleaned it and went directly to the guest room where the baby boy was fussing upset about being in a unknown place alone. Concerned that the master or the mistress would be bother with her, she took him in her arms and tried to reassure him, she changed his diaper and that appeared to calm him because he stopped whining until it gradually began to play with her uniform.

Vodka seemed a little bit confused about what to do with the baby boy because he seemed bored. The elves when very young they commonly were glued to her mother, after two t three years they played together as any magic child with it sibling, finally at five of six they use to learn tasks to made their parents very proud by learning how to serve properly to their masters… She was convinced that the little wizard needed to be with his mother but as her master order was to respect her rest; she chose to devise some form of entertainment for the little one, as he was still very young, he was very curious and with small samples of magic seemed to be happy, knowing how to have little Adrien happy, she make him invisible and maintain him near her while preparing the lunch. When the meal was ready, she appeared in her mistress' room with the new tray of food, finding the woman in a deep state of sleep. Doubtfully she approached her and touched her arm to wake her, at first her mistress gave no sign of reacting to it so stirred Vodka tried harder.

Until then Alessa practically jumped out of bed before seeing the elf and got calmed by normalizing her breathing, she managed to spin her ideas. She remembered to be laying on the floor not the bed, so curiosity invaded her as she took Adrien he child from Vodka arms and thanked. "Thank you for picking me up from the floor, Vodka."

"No mistress, Vodka didn't do such thing, Master Snape was who placed you into bed." -said, shaking side to side her head.

"Well I should thank him. Is he at home?"

-"No, mistress, master Snape left an hour ago and hasn't come back" the creature replied.

"oh, well maybe I can thank him later." After that she dismissed Vodka. In a span of about an hour she fed to Adrien, who ate the porridge curious, then a monologue was directed to him by nonsense of her childhood, including a couple of fairytales told with mimic, which were terribly attractive to the small. The hours passed quickly after mealtime, including used the time to bathe the little one who played with the water but in spite of it he ended relaxed and seemed to fall soon yielded to the arms of Morpheus. Alessa hadn't realized the time had it not been for Vodka appeared in the room, asking her to deliver the baby boy. With a strange feeling in the chest she gave him to Vodka. Restless she waited in the bedroom until he heard the footsteps of someone climbing the stairs, thinking it was his former professor, she waited the mere possibility that it was someone else alarmed her. When the doorknob turned her heart rate accelerated, she had no idea what to do really so I just managed to have on hand her wand, as the door opened slowly swallowed, breathed quietly once she saw that it was the potions, suddenly dropping almost her weight in the bed, sat down and waited until the newcomer spoke.

"You're pale as a candle, who thought it could be?" - He questioned her, without waiting for a reply he said. – "I don't leave home without protection, much less with you in".- said in so slowly that it seemed to sing a lullaby, which caused Alessa curiosity.

- "Where did you...?"

- "Shhhh ..." -Silent immediately gave the girl, in just two steps in front of her and watched as a thoughtful observer's frame of Da Vinci. – "I was getting rid of a bit of pressure I have. I think it's enough for you to know that."

She knew full well that those words meant, had gone with woman, her rational part dictated that it shouldn't matter at all if he had slept with one or ten, but the horrible part named pride told her loudly that he had come to seek what she was not even able to give because she didn't seem even minimally attractive to him. Trying to act as indifferent, reached into her mind for a more intelligent comment came as a result something far worse. – "I hope you enjoyed it." - To hear her own words she wished with all his might slap herself but chose to remain silent and to shun the gaze of man.

"Don't be so sure ..."

Uncomfortable with his answer she tried to get up but a strong hand placed on her shoulder stopped her. Starting to get nervous, she sought the eyes of his former professor to find out a little changed, concerned she asked. "Are you drunk?"

"What if I am Russenberg? This doesn't change the fact I want to check if it is true that you don't mind at all getting into my bed and make you my woman." He cleared lifting her chin to look through her eyes searching whatever she may want to hide.

Without avoiding eye contact, she slowly rose against the man, took a breath, although she knew that he might move away immediately, put her arms around his neck and she vanished the space between them, invading his thin lips with her own. It started with a light touch to become familiar, even though she remembered well the kiss from the day before, she didn't want to be rejected but noticing that the contact was accepted she deepened her into the potions master body, seconds after her waist was surrounded with possessiveness. At the time she began to undo the buttons of his coat, then the shirt buttons, the belt but when she tried to undo the button on the trousers, Snape stopped her hand stepping away. Alessa just looked at his eyes searching for an answer.

After breathing few times he answered the silent question. – "Now it's clear that you're ready for anything." He said releasing the delicate body of the young and composing his belt.

While screaming internally that she shouldn't feel hurt, the heat of the moment thought obfuscated and caused her to feel bad but the feeling of rejection was overshadowed by the anger that came over her by as result of being mocked. In an attempt to hide her feelings and not caring much what did the man, she surrounded the bed and pulled out from under the pillow her nightgown, without waiting she got rid of her dress and bra putting on her nightgown. She sat on the bed and called the elf, which came away with the baby in her arms to give it, bowing to her master, Alessa asked for some dinner for her and the baby. Bringing all the dignity he had left, she spoke. –"Now you are sure that I'm ready for anything. Now please leave me alone with my kid". -Asked without speaking face to face with him focusing her eyes on the closet wall, feeling like Adrien moved, very few seconds later she heard how the door of the room opened and closed.

"I have to endure this and more." Alessa whispered to the baby boy who watched her closely. Almost immediately, the elf returned with dinner, before disappearing received the thanks from her mistress. With a routine established routine since Adrien's birth, she fed him, told him a story until he fell asleep. Finally she sat in bed and called Vodka.

"What can I do for master's woman?"

"Can you get me some parchments, pen and ink? I need them to do something or I will go crazy."

"That means Vodka will disobey her master?"

"No, on the contrary, you would avoid him some discomfort on my part. Can you bring what I asked?" - Questioned hopefully.

"Vodka will do it but mistress should promise it wouldn't upset master Snape."

"He won't be upset but if he does, I will assume full responsibility." Answered Alessa and that seemed to be enough because Vodka disappeared and returned minutes later with several things, some that even hadn't been asked. Happy, Alessa thanked and dismissed her. Very excited the young woman began to draw; her first drawing was a very detailed asleep Adrien who looked beautiful, in all his innocence, from his small and defined nose, eyelashes, eyebrows and even his cheeks. In the second there was nothing more than a pair of eyes, who observed her cautiously, a pair of tunnels which could be lost for years were his, the man who host them in his house and protected them. She had no certainty of anything but what if she did knew was that she adored the way his eyes looked at her with a bit of incomprehension and curiosity at the same time.

Without knowing the exact time she fell exhausted into the arms of Morpheus lost track of time, just woke up when she heard Adrien fussing. Without him wait too long, his mother responded to his call, fed him for several minutes. When finished she patted his back and went to change his diaper while doing this Vodka appeared without notice. Alessa knew what that meant but was surprised that at early hour of the day they already had come to spy on them. Trying not to waste time, she wrapped the baby and handed him to Vodka, who disappeared immediately. Nervously she covered with a sheet, at the time the Potions master in his Death eater persona opened the door. - "Professor, what are you doing here?"


End file.
